castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nagumo baby/Archive 2
"The man who defeated Dracula for the first time." '' ''—Description Trevor C. Belmont (known as Ralph C. Belmondo in Japanese) is the main protagonist of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse and the Pachislot Akumajo Dracula series. He also appears in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness and its manga adaptation as a supporting character. He is a descentdant of Leon, and was feared by the populance because of his powers. Therefore, the Belmont family lived outside of society. '' Akumajou Densetsu instruction manual. Konami. 1989. p.3, 4, 5, 6. RC-845.'' Appearance and Personality ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' Trevor first debuted in Castlevania III for the Nintendo Entertainment System, where he was designed by T. Fujimoto and I. Urata. In his debut appearance, Trevor's design shares similarities with Simon Belmont. He is equipped with a breast plate, shorts, boots and two shoulder plates. He has long, brown hair. Trevor's design from the American and European covers closely matches his appearance from the Japanese manual. Trevor is depicted with the same outfit in the Japanese manual, but his hair is brown instead of blonde and he wears a cape. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' Trevor's subsequent appearances were designed by Ayami Kojima. Kojima depicted Trevor with Bishōnen-style art. Kojima's depiction dropped the barbaric design and went with a completely different look. Trevor sports long, thigh-length, brown leather boots and gloves with an olive green and grey ravaged coat wrapped with a brown leather vest and chains that seem to connect one another with a few crosses. Trevor's personality has been further explored in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness and the Pachislot series. Here Trevor is a proud warrior confident of his abilities but solemn and cautious. He is a bit of a hot head and straight forward and perhaps slightly rude, however he remains a man of justice fighting for good; he helps Hector despite all. Story ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' In Wallachia, during the year 1476, the populance became disturbed when monsters, who had until that point only been talked about in legend, started to appear in populated areas. According to rumors, they were commanded by a mysterious Count in black known as Dracula. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (comic). Tokyopop. 2008. p.19,20,21,22. Viewing the situation with great concern, the Eastern Orthodox Church sent out their troops to subdue to the threat. Because he was suspected to be a vampire, a secret team was deployed to find and defeat Dracula. Castlevania 20th Anniversary Pre-order Bundle. Konami. 2006. Timeline. 1476: Castlevania Dracula's Curse. After receiving no word from Wallachia for some time, the Pope turned to the Belmont family as a last resort. Trevor Belmont stepped forward to end the oppression of Wallachia. He was a descentdant of Leon, and was feared by the populance because of his powers. Therefore, the Belmont family lived outside of society. Akumajo Densetsu opening crawl. Konami. 1989. During his journey, Trevor gathered many allies that would join him in his fight against Dracula. The first was a rebel fighter known as Grant Danasty, who had been turned into a demon by Dracula, and had been placed at the Clock Tower as a guard. Akumajo Dracula Pachislot III Offical Website. Konami. 2012. Story section.''After Trevor defeated his demon form, Grant turned back into a human and joined him as an ally. The second companion was the witch Sypha Belnades. She was part of the hunting party formed by the Church to take on Dracula. Because the people of Wallachia were known to be afraid of witches, Sypha had disguised herself as a man in order to move around without concern. ''Castlevania Judgment. Konami. 2009. Story Mode. Character: Sypha Belnades. Ending. She was eventually captured by a Cyclops and was turned into a statue. After Trevor managed to put an end to the monster, she was freed of her petrification, and decided to go along with him. The last ally to join was Alucard, Dracula's son. He did not agree with his father's actions, and decided to stop him. However, he realised that he was not strong enough to do this alone, and decided to search for an ally that could help him. When Trevor came across Alucard, he was promptly challenged to a duel. After Trevor emerged victorious, Alucard told him it was a test to measure his abilities. Together, the four heroes fought their way to Dracula's Throne Room. Through their combined efforts, they managed to subdue him. After the fight, they watched the Castle crumble at a nearby mountain cliff. All the monsters disappeared alongside with Dracula, and Wallachia was at rest. From that point on, the Belmont family became a honored and respected presence in the region. Akumajo Densetsu ending. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' Although Wallachia was now in a state of prosperity, over time, various disasters like poverty and famine befell the population. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (comic). Tokyopop. 2008. p.114. This phenomenon seemed to be more apperent as one would go closer to Dracula's castle. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (comic). Tokyopop. 2008. p.115. Shortly after Dracula's defeat Trevor already felt things were not right. However, he dismissed this feelings as a bad omen for the time being. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (comic). Tokyopop. 2008. p.81. Three years later, while out investigating, he received word of the existence of a cult of Dracula worshippers. Castlevania Judgment. Konami. 2009. Story mode. Trevor Belmont. Opening prologue. Soon, his investigation led him to a long deserted monastery where he ran into a man whom Trevor asked if he was a Devil Forgemaster. The man confirmed he was and Trevor, believing the Devil Forgemaster to be the cause of the recent misfortune un Wallachia, promptly attacked him. Despite expecting the Devil Forgemaster to put up a fight, he easily managed to defeat him. Trevor had heard stories of a servant that had betrayed Dracula during the war three years ago, and realised that this man was most likely him, despite this person being presumed death. After introducing himself to the man, he, in turn, introduced himself as Hector, and the two parted ways. Trevor traveled ahead and found Isaac, who was the Devil Forgemaster he was truly after. They engaged in battle and Isaac proved to be a dangerous foe. Isaac suddenly noticed Hector arriving and left without hesitation after lightly cutting Trevor with his spear, saying that he had gotten what he needed and declared that he would slay both Trevor and Hector eventually. Trevor, determined to vanquish him, initiated pursuit. Hector caught up with him in an Abandoned Castle while bringing news of a hidden chamber hidden below it's grounds and that Isaac was there now. Trevor thought this was impossible at first because the seal placed on the entrance could only be opened with the blood of his clan. Then, he suddenly realised that the reason why Isaac fought him was to tap some blood from him in order to enter the hidden chamber. The vampire hunter had no choice but to test how much power Hector gained and challenged him to a duel. During the battle, Hector showed that his powers had grown, and he was worthy to advance to the place Isaac fled to. Trevor broke the seal and let Hector travel ahead of him, but before he left he told the Devil Forgemaster to show no mercy. After Hector arrived in the very center of the Infinite Corridor, Trevor suddenly sensed an enormous power, and much to his shock, realised that it was coming from the newly risen castle of Dracula. As he stood in confusion, he was stabbed in the back by Isaac, who told that it was Hector's doing that the castle had arisen again. He explained that Hector accidentally undid the seal on the castle by producing demonic magic while battling the guard who protected it. Isaac then pulled back his spear and left Trevor to die. Trevor was saved by Julia Laforeze, a witch who aided Hector many times during his travels. Boss ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' Although Trevor does not appear in person, a zombie impersonating him, along with two other zombies impersonating Grant Danasty and Sypha Belnades, is fought as a boss in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, and is encountered in the Reverse Colosseum. He is an evil duplicate made to confuse Alucard. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' Trevor is fought as a boss in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. He is encountered in Garibaldi Temple, where he promply attacks the protagonist, Hector, after a brief cutscene. He is fought once more in the Abandoned Castle, in a secret room that becomes accessible after clearing Aiolon Ruins. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' The trio of zombies from Symphony of the Night return in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. They are encountered in the Nest of Evil, a special area where several bosses from previous games can be fought. Battle Once the game has been beaten once, Trevor can be unlocked as secret character by entering the name @TREVOR (@RALPH in Japanese version). The game is basically the same except Trevor carries all the classic Sub-Weapons with him, and can perform many interesting attacks as well as use the "Special version" (Like Item Crush from previous games), including the "Grand Cross" spell. Trevor plays like a hybrid between Hector and Leon Belmont from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. He has all his classic subweapons from Trevor's previous game, but this time he can Special attack them like the Belmonts can in the previous games. His combos are just like his boss version, but you execute them in a similar fashion that Leon did, but he has a new list of attacks. Unlike his boss fight in Hector's game, his whip doesn't have a green aura. He also collects stat increase items, and his stats boost when he defeats bosses as well, similar to a level up. He can also collect new whips that add new elements and colors. Lastly, there are no story points or cutscenes, but he does have a different ending than Hector. Combos Trevor's attack combo system is considered similar to that of Leon Belmont in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence in that he has multiple combos that he can use. There are three buttons that can be used to chain attacks, the "whip button" (assigned to the square button by default) and the "melee button" (circle button), and the "jump button" ('x' button). Chain attacks may only start with a whip attack. They can be chained together until a chain finishing move is performed or if he touches the ground after being in the air. His attacks are as follows: Ground Combos * Whip Attack 1 (first whip attack in any chain) - A quick whip attack with a snap. * Whip Attack 2 (second whip attack in a chain that does not involve any melee attacks) - Another quick snap attack. * Whip Attack 3 (third whip attack in a chain that does not involve any melee attacks) - Swings down his whip. * Whip Attack 4 (fourth whip attack in a chain that does not involve any melee attacks) - Trevor spins at high speeds while tipping forwards slightly, while the whip is swung in a propeller-like fashion * Left Hook (melee attack when it is the second attack in a chain) - A left hook while advancing. Can stun enemies. * High Kick (melee attack when it is the third attack in any chain) - Trevor spins around and performs a high kick. * Final Rush (melee attack when it is the fourth attack in any chain) - After numerous kicks, the enemy is knocked backwards with a high heel attack. Ends the chain. * Spiral Charge (whip attack when it is the third attack in a chain that involves a melee attack) - Trevor dives forwards while spinning, causing his whip to spin in front of him. Ends the chain. * Rising Shot (whip attack when it is the fourth attack in a chain that involves a melee attack) - Trevor jumps up and launches his enemy with his whip. Now that he is in the air, he may perform any move that he could if he had jumped once. * Spinning Blast (whip attack following a Rising Shot) - Trevor dives down from the sky, blasting away the enemies around him with a shockwave. Ends the chain. Air Combos * Jump (press jump button while on the ground) - Trevor jumps into the air. Ends any previous chains and begins a new one. * Somersault Kick (press the jump and whip attack button simultaneously while on the ground) - Trevor performs a rising somersault attack, launching his enemies into the air. Now that he is in the air, he can perform any move that he could if he had jumped once. Ends any previous chains and begins a new one. * Double Jump (jump while in the air) - Trevor jumps while in mid-air. Cannot be performed if a double jump has already been performed in this air combo. * Air Whip (whip attack while in the air) - Trevor whips once while in the air. Each hit raises him in the air slightly so he can remain in the air for a long time. Air Whips can be continuously performed until he touches the ground. * Spinning Smash (melee attack after whipping in the air) - Trevor hovers and spins around in a ball for a few seconds(while the whip spins in a wheel-like fashion) and then he smashes himself directly downwards into the ground. Ends the chain. Sub-Weapons *Knife :Normal - Triple Dagger (1) :Special - Blade Serpent (10) *Axe :Normal - Tomahawk (5) :Special - Destruction (10) *Holy Water :Normal - Roaring Flames (3) :Special - Energy Wave (8) *Cross :Normal - Cross Boomerang (5) :Special - Grand Cross (15) *Clock :Normal - Time Stop Lv.1 (20) :Special - Time Stop Lv.2 (30) Other Appearances ''Castlevania Judgment'' Galamoth plots to send the Time Reaper from 10,000 years in the future into the past to destroy his rival Dracula, and change history. A man named Aeon discovers this and pulls together champions from different eras of history into a dimensional rift, in order to find a chosen one capable of destroying Galamoth's servant, the Time Reaper. Trevor is one of these warriors. Ever looking for skirmishes, Trevor seeks out Alucard and Sypha, in order to find out what it would be like to fight them at their full strength. Trevor wears a brown vest and pants, as well as silver and brown colored armor plates that covers his arms, legs and torso. Unlike Kojima's artwork, he is depicted with dark hair instead of brown. He also wears an eyepatch over his damaged eye. Trevor's theme in Castlevania Judgment is Beginning. ''Akumajo Dracula Pachislot'' Pachislot Akumajo Dracula is a 2009 Japan-exclusive pachislot game created by KPE (Konami Parlor Entertainment). It features characters from Castlevania: Curse of Darkness and stars Trevor Belmont in the leading role. During special modes of play, the players are treated to cinematic scenes that advance the plot of the game. These are original scenes done in the same style as the cut scenes for Curse of Darkness. The Pachislot Akumajo Dracula Developer's Blog describes the story of Pachislot I & II as a "parallel universe story to Castlevania: Curse of Darkness from Trevor's point of view". ''Castlevania: Dracula's Curse (Animated movie)'' Project 51 Productions obtained the rights from Konami to create movies based on Castlevania. Their planned project is a direct to DVD feature covering the story of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse with Trevor as main protagonist. The project currently appears to be on hiatus. Trivia * In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, he is mentioned several times in the story. Also a doppelganger that takes the shape of Trevor Belmont, as well as Grant and Sypha are fought as bosses. * In Castlevania Legends, Sonia Belmont's baby is implied to be Trevor, and that his father is Alucard, who was in love with Sonia in the game. This is supported by Famitsu 64+, which directly confirms this. IGA later removed Castlevania Legends from the timeline, and it is now an alternate continuity, putting the relationship between Sonia and Trevor into question. * In the Castlevania: Belmont Legacy comic, a painting that references Trevor's appearance on the American box cover appears in the Belmont's mausoleum. Notes